De mysterieuze Earhtbender!
by Opperrianne
Summary: De fire ferrets hebben 2 jaar achter elkaar de pro-bending toernooi gewonnen. Maar dit jaar worden ze tijdens de finalen verslagen door 'De golden dreagons'. Doordat de earth-bender in het team te sterk is worden ze in 1 minuut in gemaakt. Wie is deze earth-bender en waarom is hij zo sterk?
1. Chapter 1: De Radio

**_Yeahh~~~ En verhaal dat ik bedenk wat leuk zou zijn! Fouten kunnen er makkelijk in zitten, probeer er niet te veel op te letten :$. Er kunnen dingen misschien ook niet helemaal kloppen, probeer er maar mee te leven. Ik probeer het natuurlijk te laten kloppen. Hoop dat iemand het gaat lezen! Geef dat alsjeblieft een reactie! ~~_**

**_~The legend of Korra~ (ongeveer 2 jaar na boek 1!)_**

**_Beta-read door: Soraye_**

_'En de groep die de titel dit jaar verdedigt in pro-bending is tegen al de verwachtingen in De Golden Dragons. De Fire Ferrets hebben twee jaar gewonnen, maar het is de derde keer net niet gelukt. De nieuwkomers hebben het niet opgegeven en hebben het gevecht tegen de titel houders gewonnen. De earthbender heeft een prima job gedaan en heeft voor De Golden Dragons de winst binnen gesleept. De earthbender had Mako en Bolin in een mum van tijd in het water gekregen. En samen met het team hebben ze Korra zo makkelijk verslagen. De Fire Ferrets hadden hier geen antwoord op en De Golden Dragons hebben dus ook makkelijk de andere rondes gewonnen.'_

Asami kwam binnen lopen. Daar zaten ze dan, de Fire Ferrets, allemaal boos en verdrietig. Ze luisterden naar een radio waarop ze het over de wedstrijd hadden.

_'De Fire Ferrets zijn nog nooit zo gemakkelijk verslagen! Zouden ze niet goed getraind hebben voor de toernooi?'_

Asami keek de kamer rond. Met Korra wilde je nu geen ruzie mee maken en dit gold ook voor Mako. Bolin zat droevig voor zich uit te kijken en kon zo te zien elk moment in huilen uitbarsten.

_'De golden dragons waren nieuwkomers en niemand heeft ze echt aandacht gegund, maar toen ze steeds meer begonnen te winnen wilde iedereen wel weten wie ze waren. Maar De Golden Dragons wilde niet met de pers te maken hebben. De meesten mensen weten niet eens hoe ze in het dagelijks leven eruitzien. Er staat wel een foto in de krant waar je de gezichten kunt zien.'_

Asami had er genoeg van om haar vrienden zo te zien, ze liep naar de radio en drukte hem uit.

**'Hé, daar luisterden we naar!'** riep Mako boos.

**'Wat, wilde je weten wie ze waren? Alleen de mensen die het toernooi hebben georganiseerd weten dat. En jullie zitten hier maar te rotten in deze kamer. Het is een week geleden!'** Asami vond het genoeg geweest.

**'Laten we wat gaan doen, zodat jullie er niet meer aan denken.'** Asami liep naar Bolin en trok hem overeind. Mako ging ook staan en liep naar Korra.

**'Korra ga je mee? Laten we ergens heen gaan en dat hele gedoe achter ons laten.'** Mako stond bij Korra en keek haar aan. Maar Korra was heel ergens anders met haar gedachten

_Hoe kan het dat de earthbender zo goed was? Het is een earthbender, niet dat dat wat uit maakt. Maar die blokken kwamen zo snel en zo hard, Bolin heeft het nog nooit zo gedaan hoe de earth-bender het deed. Hoe deed de earth-bender dat? Zelfs ik kan dan niet. Ben ik dan slapper geworden en minder snel? Dat kan niet, ik heb juist meer getraind en meer technieken geleerd. _Korra deed haar handen naar haar gezicht en rustte daar haar hoofd op. Er was iets met die earthbender, maar Korra snapte niet wat het nu was. Korra bleef zo nog een tijdje in diepe gedachten zitten.

Mako keek naar Asami een hield zijn schouders op. Ze stonden al een tijdje naar Korra te kijken; ze leek wel in een soort trance.

Korra vond het een verloren zaak en wist dat ze de verloren wedstrijd niet meer kon veranderen. Volgend jaar pakken we ze vast wel, bedacht ze zich. Nu keek Korra op en zag ze haar vrienden voor haar staan. Ze keken haar allemaal bezorgd aan. Ze haalde één wenkbrauw op en zei: **'Éhh.. wat is er? Wat staan jullie me aan te gapen?'**

**'We hebben besloten dat we iets leuk gaan doen, we hebben allemaal nog even vakantie en willen er wat leuks van maken.'** Bolin liep naar Korra, omhelsde haar en sleurde Korra zo mee naar buiten. Mako en Asami volgde snel. Asami wilde niet dat deze vakantie in de boeken ging als slechtste ever!


	2. Chapter 2: Zeurende Korra

**Yeahh~~~ Het tweede hoofdstuk is er ook! En geen zorgen over de fouten, we hebben een beta-reader ^^! Ik probeer niet te lange hoofdstukken te doen zodat het leuk blijft om te lezen. Ik heb nog geen idee waar het precies naar toe gaat. Als je het verhaal aan het lezen bent laat het dan weten! Vertel me verbeter punten of dingen die je juist leuk vind! Veel plezier...**

Ze hadden besloten om naar het feest te gaan wat altijd gehouden werd aan het einde van het toernooi. Het was traditie dat iedereen vrij kreeg voor een week, zodat ze naar het feest konden. Daarom hingen er door de hele stad vlaggetjes en hoorde je muziek uit de straten. Er waren veel mensen op stap en er liepen veel kinderen over straat. Niemand wist echt waarom deze feesten gehouden werden, maar dat maakte hen ook niet echt uit. De finalen van het pro-benden was altijd het weekend voor de week vrij, zodat de mensen uit de stad er heen konden en op de winnaars konden drinken.

De groep kwam eindelijk aan bij de feest tent. Je hoorde al luid de muziek die er werd gedraaid en je rook de alcohol al van ver. De meeste mensen hadden dit niet eens door, de meeste hadden ook te veel op om nog maar iets door te hebben.

Bolin had Korra nog stevig vast en ze gaven haar niet te kans om te protesteren. De tent binnen komen was iets moeilijker dan verwacht. De vorige twee jaar konden ze zo naar binnen lopen omdat ze toen de winnaars waren van het Pro-bending toernooi. Na een tijdje van proberen om er toch in te komen, moesten ze toch in de rij gaan staan en wachten tot zij ook eindelijk naar binnen mochten.

**'Wat is dit voor onzin, moeten we echt wachten om binnen te komen.'** mompelde Korra terwijl ze zich uit Bolin's greep probeerde te komen.

Asami keek de kant van Korra en Bolin op. Er waren al mensen achter ze komen staan. Korra kon daarom niet meer uit de rij ontsnappen en door wat ze zet zei wisten ze dat Korra gewoon mee naar binnen wilde. Bolin liet daarom zijn hand van Korra's schouder en ging een stapje achter Mako staan om ervoor te zorgen dat Korra niks tegen hem zou doen.

**'Wat dacht je dan?** **Dat je net als vorig jaar, je er zo in eiste? Natuurlijk moeten we wachten!'** Asami keek Korra aan. _'En ik hoop dat ze het ons daarom niet moeilijk gaan maken.'_ dacht Asami. Het was vorig jaar niet op de leukste manier gegaan en niet veel mensen vonden dat de juiste houding van de Avatar.

Korra keek niet vrolijk, helemaal niet zelfs. Ze was in die mood dat ze overal om kon gaan zeuren. Asami en de andere zagen de bui al hangen. En natuurlijk gebeurde het weer dat Korra om juist die kleine dingen begon.

**'Ik heb honger, we hebben de hele dag al niks gegeten. En ik heb het ook nog koud!**' Nadat ze met zeuren was begonnen kon ze ook niet meer stoppen totdat ze haar zin kreeg. Korra deed net als of ze moest hoesten, en het leek natuurlijk nergens op en zei: **'En ik heb een droge keel! Hebben we niet iets te drinken?'**

Asami, Bolin en Mako probeerde alles wat Korra zei te negeren. Meestal lukte deze tactiek ook maar Korra kon zien dat de mensen in de rij niet heel erg blij met haar waren. Daarom ging ze natuurlijk stug door met haar irritante gezeur. Al gauw hoorde je mensen klagen dat dat wijf toch echt eens haar kop moest houden.

Asami bedacht zich dat ze dit nooit meer ging proberen. '_Stomme Korra, stomme wedstrijd! Waarom moeten ze altijd winnen en kunnen ze niet tegen hun verlies? De wedstrijd zag er zo cool uit. Alleen verloren mijn vrienden en het andere team won! Notitie aan mezelf: probeer ze nooit meer op te vrolijken, vooral Korra niet.' _Asami zuchtte zacht, en bekeek of de ze nog lang in de rij moesten staan.

Ze keek plotseling naar bier en een zak snacks, iemand hield ze in haar gezichtsveld. Asami knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen en nadat dit niet hielp, keek ze om de dingen heen en zag iemand staan met blond haar en blauwe ogen. Ze had een glimlach op haar gezicht en zag er erg vriendelijk uit. Asami staarde haar een poosje aan.

**'Ik had het idee dat ik deze niet zo hard nodig had als jullie.'** Ze wees het groepje rond en stopte bij Korra toen ze dat zei. Het meisje keek haar aan en trok een wenkbrauw op. Asami staarde haar namelijk aan met open mond.

**'Heel erg bedankt maar dat kan ik niet van je aannemen'** zei Asami snel, maar zodra ze dat zei kreeg ze een hand over haar mond van Mako. **'We zouden het graag van je willen hebben.'** Mako keek het meisje met een smekende blik aan. **  
**

Bolin knikte hevig, het meisje gaf de bier en de snacks aan Bolin. Bolin draaide zich meteen om en liep snel richting Korra. Mako's hand was ook snel verdwenen van de mond van Asami. Asami hapte een paar keer naar lucht en zuchtte toen diep. Asami keek in de richting van Korra en Korra zag er weer erg blij uit.

_'Ze krijgt ook altijd haar zin, kan ze niet een keer volwassener doen?' _Bedacht Asami zich. Ze keek terug naar het meisje met blond haar. Asami kon nu zien dat het meisje ongeveer haar lengte was. Waarschijnlijk was ze normaal iets groter dan Asami, Asami had namelijk hoge hakken aan en kwam dus nu tot de lengte van het meisje.

**'Ehh..sorry-voor-die-drie, ze-zijn-niet-de-aller-slimste. Bedankt-voor-de-bier-en-snacks!' **Asami zei dit allemaal veelte snel.

Asami bedacht zich dat ze dit allemaal niet had kunnen verstaan omdat ze het zo snel zei. Ze kreeg een rood hoofd en keek even weg. Nadat ze wat afgekoeld was en iets minder rood leek, keek ze weer in de richting van het meisje.

Ze had een glimlach op haar gezicht en zei: **'Geen dank, en veel plezier tijdens het feest.' **Het meisje draaide zich om en voordat Asami het wist was ze al aan het weg lopen.

Asami keek hoe het meisje de tent in verdween, ze waren namelijk aan het einde van de rij aangekomen. Asami en de vrienden moesten nog wacht tot hun er ook in mochten. Asami draaide zich om en bedacht dat het meisje haar een beetje bekend voor kwam. Maar toen ze eindelijk naar binnen mochten, vergat ze dit al gauw.


	3. Chapter 3: Iemand kwijt!

**Yeahhhh~~~~ Hoofdstuk 3! Zo ver ben ik nog nooit gekomen :D! Maar wees niet bevreesd, ik ga (hoop ik met heel mijn hart) verder met mijn verhaal over deze earthbender. Ook al heb je nog niet veel van hem vernomen hij komt er snel aan, hoop ik. Mijn beta-reader is de beste en helpt mij GEWELDIG! (Soraye) Kijk ook op haar account, ze heeft leuke verhalen in het Nederlands en Engels. Ze heeft vaak leuke ideeën en spannende verhalen. Veel plezier met het hoofdstuk. Ik probeer er meer humor in te verwerken. Geen idee of het me gelukt is ;)! Reacties zijn altijd welkom~!**

De ochtend na het feest was niet de allerbeste voor Asami. Ze had natuurlijk te veel gedronken. Ze werd al wakker van haar bonkend hoofd en wilde recht op gaan zitten maar kon dit niet. Er lag wat op haar dat haar tegen hield. Ze probeerde zich te herinneren wat er gebeurd was en ze kon niks meer bedenken. Asami wilde snel een aspirine nemen maar voelde nog steeds het gewicht op haar. Ze had geen idee wat zo zwaar zou zijn._ Het is toch geen man! Oww shit! Alsjeblieft geen naakte vent. _Bedacht Asami zich en hield haar ogen nog stijver dicht. Zodra Asami moed had gevonden om te kijken wie het was, werden haar ogen groot van schrik!

**Naga?... Wat doe jij in mijn huis? **Zei Asami iets te hard voor haar eigen hoofd. Naga keek haar met een schuin hoofd aan en kwispelde. Asami probeerde Naga van haar af te duwen, maar er kwam geen beweging in. Asami gaf het op, bleef liggen en probeerde om door te blijven ademen, wat nogal moeilijk was met zoon zware ijsbeerhond op haar buik.

Na een tijdje voelde Asami op eens adem op haar gezicht en ze deed haar ogen wijd open. **Als je dat doe dan...** Asami's stem werd gedempt door de ijsbeerhonden hoofd. Naga was haar gezicht aan het likken, en Asami had hier een hekel aan. Ze probeerde altijd ver van de ijsbeerhond te blijven zodat Naga dit nooit kon doen.

Nadat Naga haar pleziertje van die ochtend had gehad kwam ze overeind en liep richting de deur. Asami die niet echt een ochtend mens was had haar schoen gepakt om het achter Naga aan te gooien. Naga was al lang weg maar toch gooide Asami de schoen richting de opening van de deur, en plofte daarna weer snel in bed.

**Ow... Vliegen er nu ook al schoenen rond? Hoe gekker kan het worden hier? **Kwam een stem van richting de deur. Asami keek op en zag daar op de grond Korra zitten. Korra wreef haar hand langs haar hoofd waar de schoen haar duidelijk had geraakt. Het was al rood aan het worden. Asami keek met grote ogen naar Korra.

**Korra! Sorry! Ik wilde je niet raken, ik wilde N...** Korra keek naar Asami die nu op de grond terecht was gekomen. Korra hield haar lachen in maar deed niet heel goed haar best. Ze had inmiddels haar buik vast met haar handen.

Asami was tijdens het opstaan komen vast te zitten in het laken, haar voet bleef daarom steken. En nu lag ze met gezicht eerst op de grond. Asami ging recht zitten en keek Korra aan. Ze zaten nu alle twee op de grond met een rood hoofd/rode plek. Uit het niets begonnen Asami ook te lachen, en als snel volgde Korra harder gelach.

Nadat ze alle twee wat rustiger waren geworden, stond Korra op en hielp Asami uit het laken. Korra zag een grote natte vlek op het laken, ze keek Asami met een vragend gezicht aan. **Dat was je lieve ijsbeerhond die me een ochtend kusje kwam geven. **Zei Asami mompelend. Korra ontweek de blik die Asami gaf en liep richting de deur.

**Laten we naar beneden gaan, en kijken of Mako en Bolin al wakker zijn geworden.** Korra zei dit en keek weer in de richting van Asami. Die het al op had geven om er over boos te worden. Asami glipte langs Korra en liep als eerst naar benden en de keuken in. Asami's ogen werden groot, het leek wel of er een bom ontploft was. Korra kwam ook binnen en keek angstig naar Asami. Ze wist dat Asami haar keuken belangrijk vond en nu het er zo uit zag was ze bang hoe Asami zou gaan reageren. Maar Asami liep rustig richting het kastje en pakte een beker. Haar hand trilde een beetje toen ze de beker uit het kastje pakte, maar verder gebeurde er niks.

**Eerst een aspirine en dan kill ik degene die hier verantwoordelijk voor is! **Zei Asami met een vastberaden toon.

**Jij bent denk ik de verantwoordelijke, of ik heb het gedroomd, dat kan ook**. Mako kwam binnen. Hij hield zijn hoofd goed vast en zei: **Geef mij er ook maar één.**

Asami pakte drie glazen en een strip met aspirientjes, Korra nam de glazen mee naar de kraan en vulden ze met water. Nadat ze alle drie hun aspirine hadden en wat water, begon hun verstand weer een beetje te werken.

**Waar is Bolin? **Vroeg Asami, al rond kijkend door het huis. Mako die nu snapte dat ze zijn kleine broertje miste sprong op. Hij rende door het huis en begon luid te roepen. Asami en Korra zaten alle twee met hun handen tegen hun oren en mompelde alle twee iets van 'veelte hard'.

Mako stormde weer naar benden en zei al puffend: **Hij is hier niet! Waar kan hij zijn, ik herinner me bijna niks meer. Alleen Asami die als een gek door de keuken rende.**

**En natuurlijk herinner je alleen het ergste en vernederendste stukje van de avond. **Zei Asami en ze liet haar hoofd tussen haar handen vallen op de keukentafel.

Mako liep te ijsberen door de kamer, Korra bleef Mako volgen en deed niks om het tot bedaren te brengen. Asami hield haar hoofd omhoog en keek hoofdschuddend naar ze alle twee._Waarom heb ben ik degene die op een idee moet komen?_ dacht Asami

**Zullen we eerst ons even opfrissen en nieuwe kleren aantrekken? Korra kan er wel wat van mij lenen en mijn vaders kleren liggen nog steeds hier ergens. Laten we daarna Bolin gaan zoeken. Hij is waarschijnlijk gewoon thuis of in dat gekke restaurant.** Asami eindigde haar kleine toespraak met een zucht. Ze stond op en gaf Korra een por om haar te volgen. Korra volgde Asami braaf naar boven.

Nadat Korra en Asami zich hadden opgefrist en nieuw kleren aan hadden liepen ze weer de keuken in waar Mako op de zelfde plek stond te ijsberen. Hij keek op wanneer Korra en Asami binnen kwamen. Zijn mond viel open en hij keek bijna kwijlend (vond Asami) Korra's kant op. Korra kreeg op haar beurt een rood hoofd.

**Wow... Korra wat zie je er schoon uit! Ehhh Mooi mooi uit! **Mako stortterde nu, en Korra kreeg een nog roder hoofd. Asami keek dit even aan en riep al gauw:** Huur een kamer! Maar wel nadat we je broertje hebben gevonden waar jullie zo veel om geven.**

Asami trok Korra mee naar buiten het gezichtveld van Mako, zodat hij (hoopte Asami) zijn hersenen weer helder kon gebruiken. Korra begon wat af te koelen, en keek Asami aan. **Misschien moet ik vaker je kleren lenen. **Zei Korra mompelend.

**Nee dat kan je niet! **Zei Asami streng, Korra keek haar geschrokken aan.

**Waarom niet? Denk je dat ik ze kapot maak of... **Korra maakte de zin niet af en keek droevig Asami's kant op.

Asami deed een arm om korra heen en zei: **Je mag mijn kleren niet lenen omdat Mako zijn brein verliest als je er zo uit ziet. Hij kleed je bijna uit met zijn gestaar.** Met dat gezegd te hebben schudde Asami haar hoofd en Korra kreeg een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.

Asami en Korra liepen naar de auto en reden bijna weg zonder Mako, maar Mako kwam net op tijd het huis uit om nog in te stappen. Het was nogal een ongemakkelijke stilte in de auto. Asami kuchte hard en begon iets te vertellen en drukte zonder de andere het wisten harder op het pedaal.

_Ik hoop dat we Bolin gauw vinden, ik wil niet al te lang in deze auto zitten met die twee. Mako hou je ogen alsjeblieft op iets anders dan op haar boezem. Hoe lang hebben ze al een relatie, twee jaar? ik kan hier zo niet tegen! Hij moet echt beginnen aan de volgende stap!_


	4. Chapter 4: Pannenkoeken

**Yeah~~~~ Hoofdstuk 4 :D het word straks nog een volledig verhaal xD! Mijn beste Beta-reader Soraye doet de beste Job EVER! Dus... wilde ik even zeggen. En jaja, eerste reactie natuurlijk van de beta-reader maar die tellen natuurlijk ook! Dus we gaan Bolin maar eens opzoeken!~~~~**

Bolin lag niet heel comfortabel dat voelde hij al. Zijn rug deed zeer en zijn nek voelde als hel. Hij opende zijn ogen maar deed deze snel weer dicht, het licht dat binnen (waar hij ook was) scheen heel fel. Zijn hoofd was aan het bonken en proberen zich te herinneren wat hij aan het doen was en waar hij was.

**Oehh.. Hij ligt op de grond.** Hoorde Bolin van boven zich, hij probeerde weer zijn ogen open te doen en keek naar een jong gezicht. Hij schatte haar ongeveer vier a vijf jaar. **Hallo meneer, Waarom ligt u op de grond en niet op de bank? **Zei het meisje die boven Bolin hing, Bolin keek om hem heen en zag dat hij in een klein huisje was. Er paste net een bank en een eet tafel in, het was ongeveer de helft als hun oude huis.

**Zal ik Lillian halen? Die heeft u hier neer gelegd. **Het meisje keek Bolin vragend aan. Bolin schudde zijn hoofd van boven naar beneden. Het meisje had meteen een glimlach op haar gezicht en liep richting een van de deuren. Ze verdween achter de deur en Bolin keek nog een keer in het rond en ging voor het gemak maar op de bank zitten.

Er was een groot raam in het kamertje en daar kon je een klein straatje zien. De zon begon al te rijzen naar het hoogste punt en kwam over de huisjes heen en scheen zo het kamertje binnen. Op het kleine tafeltje voor de bank stond een radio en een foto lijstje. Op de foto stond een het meisje dat Bolin net wakker maakte, achter haar stond een ander meisje ongeveer van de leeftijd van hem en de anderen. Ook stond er een jongen op die ook achter het meisje stond.

Hij hoorde de deur open gaan en keek op, het meisje kwam binnen huppelen en achter haar aan kwam het meisje dat ook op de foto stond. Het werd even stil in het huis kamertje tot het meisje begon te praten. **Lillian heeft u geholpen, u wist de weg niet meer naar huis. Lillian zegt dat het komt omdat je te veel gedronken had. Ik snap niet waarom je dan niet meer weet waar je woont. Als ik veel drink gebeurd dat ook niet. ik moet alleen heel vaak naar de wc. **Het oudere meisje genaamd Lillian pakte het meisje op en hield haar hand voor haar mond.

**Waarom vertel je niet hoe je heet en ga je dan aankleden, dan praten we straks veder met de man. **Zei Lillian tegen het meisje en hield de hand van haar, het meisje knikte. Lillian liet het meisje op de grond en het meisje zei: **Ik ben Chloe, en ik ben 6 jaar.** Ze draaide zich daarna meteen om en liep richting de andere deur dan waar Lillian net gekomen was.

Lillian draaide zich naar Bolin en hield een hand uit en zei: **Zoals je hoorde ik ben Lillian. **

Bolin pakte Lillian's haar hand en schudden het en begon zich voor te stellen: **Hoi, ik ben Bolin en ik wil graag weten hoe het zit met dat ik niet meer de weg naar huis kon vinden. **Bolin zei dit met een wenkbrauw in de lucht. De handdruk was over, maar Bolin voelde dat zijn hand zeer deed. _Kon ze niet harder knijpen, ik krijg straks nog kramp. Dat doet zeer! _Dacht Bolin en schudden zijn hand een beetje om de tinteling er uit te krijgen.

**Nouja ik kwam je tegen, ik ging naar huis want de tent werd afgebroken. Je kon niet goed meer op je benen staan, dus hield ik je overeind. Nadat jij me een verhaal had verteld over je broer en een meisje waar je ook verliefd op was en nog veel meer onzin vroeg ik waar je woonde en je kon het je niet herinneren. **Lillian keek Bolin aan om te kijken of hij het begreep.

Bolin keek voor zich uit, hij voelde zich niet heel erg op zijn gemak nu hij wist dat hij geholpen was tijdens dat hij stom dronken was. Hij had een lichte blos op zijn wangen. Hij mompelde wat en keek haar weer aan.

**Toen ik na een uur nog steeds niks uit je kreeg heb ik je maar mee genomen naar mijn huis. Ik heb je op de bank neer gelegd maar ik hoorde van Chloe dat je op de grond terecht was gekomen. **Ze wees op zich heen en naar de bank en naar de grond.

Bolin slikte en keek om zich heen, het huisje was niet groot en zag er niet erg nieuw uit. Hij wist niet zo goed hoe hij dit moest aanpakken. Het meisje had niet veel en heeft hem toch mee genomen naar haar huis. **Bedankt dat je me mee hebt genomen naar huis, ik weet niet hoe ik wat voor je terug kan doen. **Bolin had zijn ogen op het meisje en liet ze toen zakken naar de grond.

**Geen dank, en je hoeft me ook niet iets terug te geven of doen. **Op dat moment ging de deur weer open waar Chloe was verdwenen en daar stond het meisje nu aangekleed te lachen.

**Lillian, gaan we pannenkoeken eten? Die kun jij zo goed maken en zijn altijd zo lekker. **Kleine Chloe zei dit en hing nu aan één been van Lillian. Lillian keek het meisje aan en knikte met een brede grijns.

Nadat de pannenkoeken gebakken waren zaten ze allemaal aan tafel, Bolin voelde zich een beetje een indringer in het kleine huisje. Chloe was druk aan het praten tegen hem en Lillian. Op het gezicht van Lillian was een klein lachje. Na een tijdje en een paar pannenkoeken verder voelde Bolin zich al beter en begon vrolijk terug te praten tegen chloe.

**Eet ze niet allemaal op, je broer komt straks terug van zijn werk en wild ook vast wel zoon lekker pannenkoeken met stroop. **Zei Lillian, ze keek op toen ze opeens een stoel hoor vallen.

Bolin stond rechtop en keek met grote ogen naar het meisje. **Ow nee, ze vermoorde me! Hoe laat is het?** Vroeg Bolin en keek naar Lillian. Haar vinger wees naar de klok die boven de eettafel hing. Op de klok stond half 12. Bolin's mond hing open en slikte en zei: **Ik moet gaan! Bedankt voor alles. **Bolin had zijn zin nog niet eens klaar en stond al buiten en brulde de laatste zin erachteraan.

_Waarom moet ik dan ook bij een vreemde terecht komen. Mako doet me wat! En dan nog niet te spreken over Asami! Oww SHITT... _Dacht Bolin zich wanneer hij een sprint trok maar Asami's huis.


	5. Chapter 5: Schoonmaak taak

**Yeahhh~~~~ De vijfde komt er ook aan! Hoop dat iemand het leuk vind? Reacties PLZ! Bekijk de verhalen van Soraye ook! Zit Bolin in de nesten? Daar zullen we vandaag achter komen! Veel plezier!**

Asami kon het niet meer aan, ze zaten al twee uur in de auto. Ze waren overal geweest, Mako en Bolin's huis en dat restaurant en bij de air tempel eiland. Zelf zijn ze bij het oude huis geweest waar ze woonden. Korra en Mako hadden nu bijna ruzie, Asmai wil ze liever in Love dan dit. Het was nu nog een ergere situatie in de auto!

**Ik geef het op! Hij is vast ergens veilig, en ik heb nog andere dingen te doen. **Asami had een lach op haar gezicht en dacht:_ Precies ik heb nog een hoop papier werk! Wacht hu? Wie zei dat? Zei ik dat hardop? _Asami keek in haar achteruit spiegel, daar zat Mako er dom aan te staren. Asami keek Korra aan en snapte niet waarom ze zo dood kalm zat te kijken. Mako kon elk moment uitbarsten.

******Asami, Mako zei dat. **Zei Korra en keek Asami aan door de spiegel. Nu ging de blik van Asami naar Mako, met een wenkbrauw omhoog keek ze hem aan.

******En wat zijn die andere dingen die je moet doen? Ga je eindelijk je als een man gedragen? Straks word Korra weg gekaapt door een knapen vet van de Golden dragons! **Asami zat rustig voor zich uit te staren en had niet door dat deze gedachten had uitgesproken.

******WAT?!** Riep Mako.

**Hu, wat? **Asami zat door haar spiegel naar twee rode hoofde te kijken. ******Oww nu zei ik het zeker wel hardop? **Asami keek naar de weg en was blij om haar eigen huisje te zien. Ze parkeerde de auto snel en verliet heel snel de auto.

Mako en Korra zaten heel stil en zeiden niks, Mako had eindelijk zijn bedachten op orde en snapte wat Asami bedoelde. Hij deed zijn mond open, hij was bijna begonnen toen hij iemand zag aan kwam rennen. ******BOLIN!** Riep hij, Korra keek hem geschrokken aan.

******Mako is alles goed? Je gedraagt je er raar. **Zei Korra en keek Mako aan.**  
**

Mako zucht en wees naar Bolin die nu te puffen stond naast Asami. Korra zag Bolin staan en wist dat deze gebeurtenis in de auto heel snel uit Mako's hersenen gewist werden. Mako was ondertussen al bij Bolin aangekomen.

******Bolin, waar was je in avatars naam!** Riep Mako in Bolin's oor.

******Wat heeft Korra er nou weer mee te maken? Waar waren jullie? Volgens een betrouwbare bron hebben jullie me achter gelaten bij die tent. **Zei Bolin met en boze stem, Mako was nu al boos en hij wist niet eens wat er gebeurd was.

******En natuurlijk heb jij weer een betrouwbare bron, en waar is die bron van jou? Die bron is zeker een meid! **Zei Mako boos terug.

******Nee Mako, dat is iets voor jou om met en vrouw naar bed te gaan en dan nog wat van ze willen. **Bolin zei dit en zag Mako een beetje bleek worden.

******Jongens alsjeblieft we zijn allemaal veilig en hebben alles er nog aan. We hebben allemaal niet al te rare dingen gedaan. **Zei Asami met een vermoeide blik op haar gezicht.

**Alleen wat er met mijn huis is gebeurd en vooral mijn keuken! Jullie helpen mooi mee met opruimen.** Zei Asami en hield haar drie vrienden in de gaten zodat ze niet zouden ontsnappen.

Korra gebruikte toen Asami niet keek haar air-bending en was snel weg van het huis van Asami. Mako keek om zich heen en wilde ook snel hier weg, hij gebuikte zijn vuur om de lucht in te komen. Maar iets hield hem tegen.

**Als je dat maar laat! Ik wil alles weten wat er in mijn huis is gebeurd en begin niet over dat ik het gedaan heb! Ik heb namelijk ook stukken terug van mijn herinneringen. **Zei Asami en had Mako wast aan zijn nek. Asami nam Mako mee naar binnen en daar stond Mako een hele boel schoonmaakwerk te wachten!

Flashback:

_Mako kwam met een knal het huis van Asami binnen, Asami keek Mako kwaad aan! _

_**Doe nu een keer zachtjes ik kan nog wel liggen te slapen.** Zei Asami met een serieuze blik op haar gezicht. Mako stak zijn tong uit en liep de keuken in. Toen Asami gekletter hoorde liep ze snel naar de keuken. **Mako wat ben je aan het doen. Straks word ik nog wakker door al dat geluid.** Zei Asami en keek weer bozer naar Mako. Mako ging gewoon verder met alles kapot te maken en pakte nog een fles alcohol, deze gaf hij aan Asami._

_En daarna weet ik het niet meer. Komt vast door die wijn, denk dat ik nooit te weten kom hoe Naga boven is gekomen._ Bedacht Asami zich, en keek met een brede grijns hoe Mako alles opruimde. Asami had voor elkaar gekregen dat hij de keuken al schoon had gemaakt en de gang, nu was hij bezig met de slaapkamer waar hij geslapen had. _Dit word nog een lange dag voor je Mako_! Bedacht Asami zich.


End file.
